Monika (Game Grumps)
Summary Monika is the president of the literature club and main antagonist in Game Grumps' playthrough Doki Doki Literature Club! While she seems like a regular teenager as first... wait, no she doesn't. Why nobody in-game notices that she's a robot? Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Monika Origin: Doki Doki Literature Club!, Game Grumps Gender: Technically none, refered to as female Age: A.I. seems to be modeled after a teenager, physically age is at least 1 year (Was in the same class as FriendArin a year previous to the events of the game) Classification: President of the literature club currently, leader of the robots anonymous club previously Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery (Sayori was unaware of her prescence upon entering the classroom), Information Analysis, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Invisibility (Can make everyone else "vanish", likely works to herself too), Laser Fingers and Eyes, Has an integrated printer which can print text and organs, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect emotions), Healing (To others via her syringe fingers), Flight, Mind Manipulation (Can read minds, erase memories and braiwash people), Enhanced Senses (It's always listening), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation (Can rewind time), Plot Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (As a robot, she lacks any kind of emotion) and Time Stop (Can move despite time not flowing anymore). Immortality (Type 4, type 5 after the deletion of her Character File), Resurrection, Nonexistent Physiology (Can exist as nothingness once she has been deleted) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Re-created and eventually destroyed the entire game, which is a whole world of its own with its own time. Yes, this part is copy-pasted) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Read a book in eight seconds. An average book takes between 83 to 100 minutes to read, making her ~60 to ~72 times faster than a regular human) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can pick up a piano and throw it 15 meters) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class+ (Has the strength of a thousand people. Considering that Natsuki completely regular human, who also suffers from malnutrition was able to leave a giant crevice in the ground just by pating it, then Monika should easy reach this level. Reduced her teacher to dust) Durability: Solar System level (Is composed primarily of adamantium). Non-Corporeality and Resurrection make her hard to kill Stamina: Limitless due to being a robot, but has a limited battery life Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters to universal+ with most abilities Standard Equipment: Brain sucking straw Intelligence: Above Average (If lacking a bit of common sense. Has a great understanding of human emotions despite lacking them. Also knows binary and is capable of handling both sides of a conversation) Weaknesses: Has a hard time dissimulating the fact she's a robot, but no one seems to notice/care most of the time. The following weakness have tonned down by the end of the series: Takes some phrases a way too literally and doesn't understand some human expressions, such as clapping. Sometimes starts sub-routines for simple actions, such as putting her arms down or blushing. Randomly shuts down and/or overheats Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jerk.exe:' Monika's jerk protocol. Makes her... well, a jerk *'Butt smash:' Monika leans over and hits everything in her way. This move is strong enough to push away all the other female club memebers at once *'Laugh program:' Do you like it? Do you think it is convincing to fool the humans? *'And the stuff here' Others Notable Victories: Skitzo the Bear (COMICK) Skitzo's profile (Speed Equalized, Monika had knowledge) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Chen (Chen N' Friends) Chen's profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Doki Doki Literature Club! Category:Stealth Masters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Teenagers Category:Game Grumps Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Users Category:Memory Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Data Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Glass Cannon